


Who knew he's able to get drunk?

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Drunk Guzma, Gen, Guzma is an UB, UB Guzma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Professor Kukui was working on pokemon research as he heard a knock on his door. What he didn't expect is to see a drunken Guzma on his doorstep





	Who knew he's able to get drunk?

Guzma was drunk, or maybe sugar high?  
He couldn't tell the difference, but he knew one thing. Why the hell did he walked all the way to Kukui's house? The sugar drunk electric man stumbled a bit, luckily he didn't transformed yet as he went up the steps and knocked on Kukui's front door. The door opened, as Kukui had a look of surprise seeing who it was. "Guzma? What brings you here?" Kukui asked, noticing Guzma is stumbling a bit. "Yoooooo Kukuiiii. I..I was juust wonderin' what ya be up to...." Guzma replied, grinning a bit. "Are.. Are you drunk?" Kukui asked, glad Guzma didn't partially transform, but was still surprised. "Druunk~? If that counts eating bunches of sweeeets then suure. Though I think..one of them were spiked?" Guzma slurred a bit, as Kukui grabbed Guzma's arm, bringing him inside. 

Thank Arceus Kukui brought him inside, as Guzma partially transformed with his tail curling a bit. Kukui also took noticed his arms were changing to a bit of wires, as he tried to sit him down onto the couch. "Eeey, Kukui. Y..You know what...?" Guzma spoke as he sat down, Kukui sitting next to him. "Hm?" Kukui was curious what Guzma was going to say, never in his life seeing him open like this. "I... I liked ya... You, my first frieeend- Even when ya knew my..my secret you were still my buuuddy" Guzma leaned towards the couch after he was sat down, "even though I hated being what I aaam~ I freaking like you..! Maybe it's all those times you pet my head though..." Guzma, while his head felt a bit weird, sighed. Kukui on the other hand, listened to the drunk Guzma's rambles. So the affection applied to Guzma as well? Kukui never had thought about it, then again he never encountered an Ultra Beast other than Guzma.

"Well, Guzma.. I never noticed you liked me" Kukui looked up towards the ceiling before looking back at Guzma. "Even though you were different, you actually cheered me on before. Back when we were younger, I wanted to...give up I suppose? I was never a strong trainer, but you were and you always told me to never give up on our dreams." Kukui added as he pet Guzma's head a bit, "you were amazing, especially around pokemon other than bug types. Even catching a Wimpod proves it, and you were able to evolve him to a Golisopod."

"It doesn't matter anymore, Kukui. Nothing can never change what happened after you left" Guzma mumbled. "What?" Kukui asked turning to look at Guzma, only to see him passed out. It stuck him odd, as Guzma first started saying he liked him when they were younger, only to end it with bitterness when Kukui left for Kanto? Looking at the time, Kukui noticed it was nine. Getting up, he went to get an extra blanket to cover Guzma, noticing Guzma took off his shoes at some point. "I'll keep our promise as a secret, including your little rambles" Kukui quietly said, covering Guzma as he went towards his lab before heading off to bed.

The next morning, Guzma slowly blinked as sunlight filled the room. Where on earth was he? Sitting up from his laying position, he stretch a bit before noticing his tail was out. "W-wha?!" Guzma freaked out, quickly hiding it before looking around. He wondered what happened, rubbing his head a bit. "Should have been more careful" he mumbled to himself before hearing a familiar voice. "Ah, you're awake Guzma?" Of freaking course he'll end up here. "Whadda want, Kukui?" Guzma glared a bit as Kukui chuckled. "Wondering why you were drunk and came to me." Guzma frozed, remembering he did went to Kukui, of all people. The thing that bothered him the most was not remembering anything else.

"Yeah yeah, I just had some sweets with alcohol in them." Guzma look off to the side, looking a bit bothered as Kukui sat next to him. "Something wrong, Guzma?" Kukui asked with concern, as Guzma furrowed his brows a bit. "I didn't do anything strange, did I?" Ah, that's what was bothering him? Kukui shook his head a bit, "if you count partially transforming when I brought you in as strange, then no. You immediately passed out." Kukui replied, lying a bit. He would guess Guzma would react rather harshly if he told him about the rambles, or maybe even hide himself again to Ten Carat Hill.

"Is that so.." Guzma frowned, wondering if he was telling the truth. Putting his shoes back on and putting aside the blanket, Guzma stood up stretching some more. "Well then, Professor. I should be going now, as someone will notice I'm 'missing' for training" Guzma quoted with his fingers, pushing his hair back a bit. "I understand Guzma" Kukui replied, standing up as he watch Guzma heading towards the front door. "Yeah... See ya, I guess?" Guzma sighed, as he opened the front door and closing it on his way out. Kukui watched as Guzma was walking back to Iki town, as he turned away, walking towards his lab, chuckling a bit. 

"At least he's doing well".


End file.
